Dark Sectors
Clans and Alliances own parts of the Solar System. They construct a Solar Rail then deploy to an open (or contested) area allowing everyone to play. These areas, known as Dark Sectors, are missions that offer decent credit rewards, a resource bonus, XP bonus, and an XP bonus for killing with a specific weapon. However, Clans and Alliances can set tax and resource tribute on anyone that access their conquered territories. Monopolies rise and fall. Territorial battles break out for honor... and profit. To build a Solar Rail, players must first build the Orokin Labs in the Clan Dojo. Missions Solar Rails in Conflict Solar Rail Sabotage Solar Rails deployed to an already occupied Dark Sector cause the mission to be unplayable after a 24 hour set up period and the bonuses no longer apply until the conflict is resolved. Solar Rails in conflict replace the normal Defense or Survival missions with a Solar Rail Sabotage mission, where the objective is to sabotage a reactor to destroy the rail. During this conflict, special enemies called Tenno Specters will occasionally appear, essentially AI-controlled Tenno instead of actual players. There is no base credit reward for completing this mission but the Solar Rail owners may set a battlepay in order to incentivise support for their Rail remaining intact. This battle pay is different to Faction Invasion battle pay in that it is received immediately on completion of the mission and can be earned multiple times. Members of the defending Alliance/Clan do not get battle play. Setting the battlepay Assign battle pay budget. Set supporter bonus per mission complete. Can not increase/decrease supporter per mission pay until battle pay budget depleted. Clan members of alliance controlling solar rail do not collect battle pay for supporting their own rail. If no side wins after 12 hours the Solar Rail which has taken the most damage in the conflict goes critical, and is destroyed, leaving the other deployed. Tribute If a Dark Sector is owned a 'toll' can be placed on its use by all Tenno for the gain of the Solar Rail controlling Alliance There are Public Credit and Resource Tributes to set and also Alliance Member Credit and Resource Tributes that can be set. These tributes are disabled during a conflict. Notes See also the Clan and Alliance entries. Bugs *Prior to Update 13.4, Yursa spawned both Infestation and Corpus in the mission, a hazard not seen in ordinary defense missions. *If you acquire 101 materials on a 1% resource taxed solar rail, the owner of the rail gets 100 of that resource, and the party gets one. Tested on a 1% resource tax rail on Mars. Trivia The working title for dark sectors was Badlands Before being released these were the descriptions supplied to hype up dark sectors: * New locations are discovered in the Solar Map, with rarer resources, harder bosses, better loot... but they are unreachable. * A Clan (or Alliance) can collaborate on building Tower to connect it to the Solar Rail network. When it is built and deployed all Tenno can run missions there. In essence, they've built a solar toll-highway. * All missions run there have taxes applied to them - resources and credits - this rate is set by the Clan who built the Tower. * Competing clans can build their own tower (maybe in secret) to challenge the area. When this happens, the area is locked into Tower Sabotage mode (against Orokin defenders, not PvP) - the Clans (and all players they convince to help) choose a side and try to destroy the opposing Tower (like a player-driven Invasion). *The nodes of the Dark Sectors are named after wastelands and ancient cities. For example Sinai being named after the Sinai desert and Assur after the Capital of the Assyrian Empire. Category:Mechanics Category:Clan Category:Dark Sector Reference